


When Your Lips Touch Mine

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Malex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Sometimes on tumblr I beg people for prompts and then write ficlets about Michael and Alex kissing a lot.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Kisses in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr[ @angsty-aliens](https://angsty-aliens.tumblr.com)

First sentence was written by @daughtersofelros who requested kissing in the rain.

***

He thought he loved kissing this man in the sunlight, but this moment, kissing him in the rain, was even better. Alex knew better than to hope for things. His life was full of regimens. Everything was carefully catalogued, examined, and debated. Every choice was deliberate. He was in control. He had control.

But Guerin.

Guerin messed him up. 

He knew how he tasted in the sunlight. He knew how his curls glowed gold at the tips, and how his skin felt warm under his palms. He knew how his eyes looked like honey and his mouth tasted sweet.

But rain. This was unexpected. Wet skin sliding. Fingers tangled into curls. Guerin’s eyes closed to block the rain, but raindrops clung to eyelashes making Alex want to kiss those eyelids and chase the water away. 

Alex had a plan. Alex was in charge. Alex was calculated and careful… but Michael Guerin standing in the rain, ruined everything.


	2. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Communication is not overrated!"

@daughtersofelros wrote the first two lines and requested Malex kisses

***

“Communication is _not_ overrated!” Alex seethed.

“Yeah?” Michael raised his eyebrows in the most infuriating way. “Well communicate this.”

Michael surged forward, hands cupping Alex’s face as he pressed lips to lips. He tried to push all of his feelings into the kiss. His frustration that Alex constantly wanted to talk about painful subjects, his desire for him, his want, want, want. He’ll always want Alex. Want his kisses. Want his exasperated sighs. Want his body pressed against Michael’s when the night seems endless and it feels like the sun will never rise. 

They were always better at _this_ anyway. 

Bodies moving together. Two people gasping into each other’s mouths. Stealing the air. Sharing the moment of sharp surprise that always snuck up on them when the angle was just right. Who needs words when you have bodies?

Alex pushed him back with an inhale. “No. No, you’re a distraction. We’re doing this. We’re talking. 

“I promise I can be a good distraction.”

Alex rolled his eyes, “you’re the best distraction. But we don’t need distractions. We need to talk.”

Michael scrubbed his hands through his hair and his carefully constructed devil-may-care mask slid carefully into place. “Okay so talk.”

“You think I’m leaving you.”

“You _are_ leaving me.”

Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him close. “I’m leaving _town_ for a week. I’m not leaving you. It’s a work thing. It’s nothing. I’ll be back next Monday. I’ll come home. I’m not leaving you.”

Michael looked at his feet, “I know. I just…”

“I left too much in the past. I get it.” Alex said, “but I’m coming back.”

Alex pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead causing him to look up. He pressed his lips to Michael’s. 

“You’re coming back.”

Alex confirmed, “I’m coming back.”

They kissed again. Michael reached his hands behind Alex’s back to tug him closer. The kiss deepened. Alex whispered against Michael’s lips, “and you know I’m coming back because…”

Michael huffed a laugh, “because communication is key.”


End file.
